


The Fifth Time

by shinysylver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: badsexfest, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If you'd asked him yesterday whether it was possible to have too much sex, Kirk would have laughed. But that was before he'd experienced a Vulcan Pon Farr first hand. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/gifts).



> Written for this prompt by scarsgirl at the badsexfest:
> 
> _One of them is just too tired, while the other is really charged up and ready to go, so the tired partner offers to just let them "do what you need to do" while the other tries to get some rest._

Pon Farr was great. Seeing Spock so passionate was a revelation and Kirk was never going to complain about a minute of it. Not a single minute of it. Not even the part where he was absolutely exhausted after coming four times and Spock was ready for round five. 

"If you wish to sleep, I can wait," Spock said, running his fingertips gently up and down the line of Kirk's spine. 

Kirk reached a hand down between them and found Spock still impossibly hard. He cupped the hot flesh, sparking a moan from Spock. "Can you?"

"The initial mating drive has been assuaged," Spock said, his voice strained as Kirk lightly stroked his cock. "I am perfectly capable of controlling my—" He broke off into another moan as Kirk twisted his hand around the ridged head of Spock's dick and buried his head against Kirk's shoulder.

"Uh huh, totally in control."

Spock took a shuddering breath. "I assure you that I _can_ wait. I do not want to hurt you."

Kirk dropped his hand, not wanting to tease Spock further when he knew that the Pon Farr was making him want to claim his mate. Any other time Spock would appreciate the efficiency of a hand job, but Kirk knew that it wouldn't be enough right now. Spock still needed to fuck something. 

"It's okay," Kirk said. "I'm okay. Just do what you need to do."

He rolled onto his side so that his back was to Spock. 

"Jim," Spock said. "You are too sore after the last time. I can feel it when I touch you." He reached a hand around Kirk's body and found his limp cock. It didn't even twitch at the contact. "And you are not at all aroused."

"It's okay," Kirk said, projecting as much assurance as he could through their newly formed bond. "This isn't about me. Just go slow and don't worry about getting me off. I'm not going to get it up again tonight."

Spock still hesitated and so Kirk pressed his ass back against Spock's arousal. That was all it took for him to give in and lift Kirk's leg up, hooking it over his elbow. He kissed Kirk's shoulder once before pressing forward and burying his inhumanly hot dick into Kirk's already loose hole. 

Kirk hissed at the initial thrust, his muscles might be well relaxed by now but they still protested the intrusion. Spock paused at the sound, trembling with the effort. "Are you—"

"Fine," Kirk interrupted, biting his lip. "I'm fine. Keep going."

Spock finally gave into his desire and began to rock into Kirk. After the first few gentle thrusts, the pain faded to a low ache and Kirk let the feel of Spock's warm body against his back soothe him. It was nice to be this close to Spock even if he wasn't aroused himself. 

Spock was taking care to avoid Kirk's prostate, which Kirk appreciated since he didn't think he could handle the stimulation. If you'd asked him yesterday whether it was possible to have too much sex, Kirk would have laughed. But that was before he'd experienced a Vulcan Pon Farr first hand. By the time it was over, Kirk was going to need all seven years to recover—or at least a week.

While Spock sought his release, Kirk closed his eyes and let his mind drift to the new telepathic link that had been forged between them. He completely opened himself to it, letting Spock's affection wash over him. Safe and comfortable in his mind, Kirk lost touch with his body entirely as he slipped into sleep.


End file.
